halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Against All Odds/Rules
This page will sometimes be updated. To check for any new rules, click the link below. Updated: June 17, 2012 __TOC__ Take note, if you want to help with the AAO timeline there are a few rules that you must agree to follow, in addition to the wiki's: Joining #You will be added to the list of contributors as soon as you accept our invite. #If you have requested to join, there will be a vote taken here. A decision will be made in a fairly short amount of time. If you are a new user who wishes to join, you will await a 7-day cross-examination to see how well you fare to using Halo Fanon (e.g. reception of other users, feedback, content, etc.). #If you do not edit for over a month (not necessarily AAO-related, as we all become a little busy sometimes), you will be temporarily marked as inactive. If you do not return to activity in a year, you will be removed from the list of members. #You are obligated to add the AAO applications page and the bulletin to your watchlist so you will be notified when there is a new application. Your vote is important to the project! #Your actions on AAO will be closely monitored. Should the administrators in AAO receive complaints about you, you may be discharged from our expanded universe. Writing and Content #Proper English is a must. #When making an article in the AAO timeline, please place the Against All Odds Era template in the article: . This will add your article to this category and ensure that it gets looked at by one of us to ensure accuracy with the rest. #If there is an "era" section in an infobox, fill it in as one of AAO's five eras with a link. #You are not obligated to add to all your articles. If there is something you want to write that does not comply with our rules, you can keep it as your own personal project. #Collaboration is important in an expanded universe project. Ensure that your content is strongly linked to at least one concept written by a co-creator or moderator. You are also encouraged to cross-reference your writing with that of another AAO user's. Seriously, if you're just looking for a massive project where no one else gives a crap what you're adding to it, join Necros. #Don't contradict previously established timeline data. We like to keep things consistent. Check with others working in the universe before you post. Sona and Maslab use multiple chat programs. Just ask one of them for some method of contact, and they'll get back to you ASAP. #When adding links to canon material, always use Halopedia (halopedian.com), not Halo Nation (halo.wikia.com). The Halopedian template is recommended if you are creating multiple links. #Notes are temporary restrictions or suggestions and must be approved by one of the creators of the AAO Timeline. Simply contact them if you want to add one. #The creators have the right to remove an article from the AAO timeline should the reasons provided are valid and action is not taken by the author. Collaborations For collaborative AAO stories and articles, there are a few guidelines to make things a bit less confusing. #The main writer will be listed first in writer and under construction templates. #He or she will come up with the main ideas and outlines for the stories. However, the other authors may also give suggestions. #Assisting writers should receive details on the characters and/or events they'll be writing about. It's recommended that they also read other stories in the same series, if any are applicable. #Main writers can change content in any part of the story without giving notice, as they decide how the story will turn out. Templates Do not make major changes to templates without consulting one of the co-creators or moderators. You may add content to the templates if you have created a corresponding article to it (e.g. if you make a page on a Marine in AAO, then add the link to the article in the template and stick the template to the bottom of your page. If you have trouble with templates, ask an experienced user for help, but make sure the article link is on the template, for consistency reasons. The "Noble Six" Rule AAO allows only one Noble Six character. If you are part of AAO and wish to create a Noble Six, you may still do so, provided you do not add to it. Spartan Rules "Branch" All Spartans of any generation (with the exception of the ORION project), before or after 2553, is to be and/or remain affiliated with the UNSC Navy. There is to be no " " branch, for reasons of avoiding contradiction, mass revisions, or plain impracticality. Also take note that for the time being, the SPARTAN-IV programs does not exist in Against All Odds, although it may or may not become subject to change in the near future. The "Reconstruction" Rule In AAO, there are three Companies of SPARTAN-IIIs deployed in the reconstruction phase; Delta, Epsilon, and Zeta. These Companies are comprised of 9000 Spartans, the best in the project, being enhanced with tier-1 technology. Since they are much more effective than any previous types of Spartans, it's important to remember that they're not suicide soldiers. So the number of Spartans that are permitted to die (excluding Maslab and Sona 'Demal's) have been limited to 57. If you want to add a Spartan to the list, contact one of the co-creators via talk page and state your reasons. If your idea sounds realistic, it will be added to the list. Ranks In short, don't give your Spartan a high rank just because you want to. Since Spartans operate separately from most field soldiers and report to only a few officers outside the program, their chain of command requires very few Spartan officers and high-ranking NCOs overall. Most of them won't get promoted beyond Petty Officer Second Class because they're part of a team. It doesn't mean they're not "good" or "cool". Think carefully about their role and what corresponding rank would fit it. See Template:AAO Spartans for more info. Category:Against All Odds